The lost memory
by Adam88
Summary: Haley James's has the worst luck in the world. After an accident all memory of her past has been erased. She has no idea about who her parents or even if they are still alive. But she not complaning she has been taken in by the Diggory's. During the GOF


**The lost memory**

**Disclaimer: This is my first Harry Potter fic. so no flames please. I don't own any of the of the Harry Potter books they are all the property of J. K. Rowling**

**NOTE: This story happens in Harry's 4th year during the Goblet of Fire.**

**Chapter One: The Dream **

**

* * *

**

Fire, it was all around her consuming everything in the room around her. The heat was smothering and smoke was choking thick. But despite all of these things the girl in the room couldn't move. She just lied there staring up at the scarlet roof, till a dark shadow appeared blocking her view of the ceiling. The shadow was of a short man holding what seemed to be a baby wrapped in a bundle of blankets; but she could not see the mans face. The short man raised wand and pointed and the girl's chest. But before the man could do any thing, shouts filled the air. The man above the girl turned in every direction. Then he tucked his wand in to his cloak and moved quickly in to the shadows and disappeared leaving the girl to a fiery death as the smoke seemed thicken cutting off all the air in the room. The girl coughed very violently and felt the life fading away as her eyes closed; but before her eyes closed completely a boys face appeared in her eyes site.

"Oye, Dad over here." He shouted then turning to the girl, "It's going to be all right," he said kindly "I've got you….."

* * *

The eyes of Haley James shot open, her forehead drenched in sweat, breathing hard as if she had just run a mile. She sat up slowly and breathed deeply for severely minutes, till her breathing became slower. She flopped back down on to her pillow her honey brown hair falling everywhere here brown eyes staring at the ceiling were the first rays of lights were protruding through here curtains. 

Haley sighed and thought, the dream again, what dose it mean she wondered not for the first time that summer. For Haley had had this same dream off and on all summer every since the she had been found in the wreckage of what was once a house at the being of the summer. For you see, she had been a rather nasty accident and she couldn't remember anything before waking up. She couldn't remember what her house looked like what school she went to or even who her parents were or what they looked like, or even if they were still alive.

She gave another sigh at the thought of her past but a knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Come in" she said and an extremely handsome boy with blue gray eyes.

"Hales, you up?" he asked poking his head in the door.

"No" she said cheekily turning over and muttering into her pillow.

"Well get up then" he said a hint of amusement in his voice as he pulled the curtains back letting in the dim sunlight from the early morning sun.

"Cedric" she moaned into her pillow irritably.

She didn't really mean it; she wasn't really irradiated with him at least now. In the being, Cedric Diggory's gentlemanlike manner had really annoyed her but he had, and she almost hated to admitted to herself, he had grown on her.

"Ced, why do you want to drag me off to the Quidditch world cup?" she asked turning to face him, "I know nothing about quidditch."

"That's why you're going because you might learn something," he said pulling the covers off her. "Come on, mum is calling us for breakfast before we go." He said walking out of her room.

Haley watched him leave then turned over and to look at her clock and groaned at watch she saw "five o'clock" she muttered getting up and moving over to her dresser pulled out a pair of jeans and a yellow and black long sleeve shirt and put it on the shirt was a little big on her, It used to be Cedric's. Next she pulled back her long honey colored hair, then out of a small jewelry box she pulled out a gold necklace with a crescent moon on it and written on was the name Haley James.

After surveying herself in the mirror she picked up her wand and stuck it in to her pocket. She checked herself once more before leaving her room. She descended the steps and entered the kitchen to find Cedric and Mr. Diggory sitting down at the table eating breakfast. While Mrs. Diggory was cooking eggs "Good morning Haley dear."

"Good morning" Haley said to her as she received fresh eggs and bacon from her. Haley took her plate and sat down next to Mr. Diggory. He looked at his would be daughter and gave her a joyful smile.

"Ready for the match?" He asked her and she nodded her mouth full of eggs.

"Good, it should be a good match." He said picking up his plate and putting it in the sink. Followed by Cedric and a few moments later Haley followed suite.

Then after saying goodbyes to Mrs. Diggory they left. It took about an hour to reach Ottery St. Catchpole and as they arrived Mr. Diggory checked his watch. "Ok we made really good time." He said heading toward a hill in the distance.

"Cedric?" Haley asked him "Is the world cup over that hill or something?"

Cedric gave her a bemused smile then explained, "no, the Cup is miles from here." He told her. "We're going to the top of that hill" he said pointing. "Were we'll take a portkey to the match."

"A Portkey?" she asked him.

"Portkeys are used to transport people from one location to another almost instantly" he said.

"Wow," was all Haley said.

Mr. Diggory nodded and added "A Portkey requires direct physical contact in order for it to work properly. Plus the use of Portkeys is closely monitored by the Office of Magical Transportation." He said "Well were here." He said as they reached the base of the hill.

"Now" he said checking his watch "All we have to do is wait for the Weasleys"

**Ok, here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it please read and review, thanks.**


End file.
